


Sunlight In Your Eyes

by Archangel67



Series: Destiel Week 12 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4x03, In the Beginning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel67/pseuds/Archangel67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a mission for Dean, but he becomes distracted by watching him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Week 12 / Day 7 / Challenge word: Beloved

Angels didn’t need to sleep, but Castiel didn’t mind that Dean needed to.

The green eyed man became increasingly agitated the longer that he went without it. Too many long hours on the road, a case that went on a few more days than expected. It actually didn’t take that much to exhaust the hunter. No amount of coffee or energy drinks could make up for unconscious oblivion.

The first time he had encountered Dean sleeping, it had been just before sending him back to see what Azazel had done to his family. He had been commanded to go to the older Winchester, to lay hands upon him and cast him into the past. No one had specifically said that he needed to wait for Dean to wake on his own. But Castiel had been intrigued by the soft, contented sound of the man’s breathing. His body was perfectly still, limbs heavy. He had never been this close to a sleeping human before.

Dust motes danced through the small, warm space, floating on stale air. Dean had forgotten to close the thick, dark curtains which allowed the sunlight to spill in from beyond the window. It was softened, however, by the gauzy layer that had been pulled to provide a rudimentary sense of privacy. Something that was hard to come by in this cheap, rented room with its well-worn bed and thin carpet.

When Castiel moved to sit on the far edge of the bed, old springs creaked in protest. Dean made a quiet, nonsensical sound as he shifted, rolling onto his back and flinging one hand up alongside his head on the pillow. The angel hesitated before slowly settling, ignoring the lumpy sensation of the mattress beneath him. Looking toward the hunter, he narrowed his blue eyes slightly.

The sunlight has spilled across the plane of Dean’s face when he turned onto his back, clinging to the mused spikes of his light brown hair and turning his long eye lashes into tiny flecks of gold filament. It brightened the sleek bridge of his nose, highlighted the angles of his face… Castiel realized that he had begun leaning in toward the hunter, staring, his lips parted in silent wonder as he hovered closer to Dean than was strictly necessary.

The angel swallowed, pulling back faster than he should have. The bed groaned loudly and Dean woke with a start, shifting and rolling, rubbing at his eyes and then turning to look toward Castiel who had turned away to face the window, an unfamiliar warmth rising into his face.

Composing himself, he slowly turned to look toward the hunter.

“Hello Dean. What… were you dreaming about?”


End file.
